No Homo
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Dave visits John for his 17th birthday. It's been a year since their last reunion and Dave has something special planned for John. But it goes slightly different than what he expected. One-shot


**A/N: This is so disgraceful. I need to really work on not half-assing some of my fics. Fucking ass.**

You are John Egbert and today is your 17th birthday. Your best friend, Dave Strider, is supposed to be visiting you later on and staying over your house for the weekend.

As you lie down on your bed, waiting for Dave to show up, you can't help but feel that something important is going to happen. _Maybe it's just because it's my birthday today and I'm seeing Dave for the first time in years._

After a few minutes you can feel your eyes getting a bit heavy but it isn't too long before you hear the doorbell ring. Dad isn't home so you have to get up and get it yourself. You get downstairs and look through the peephole. Standing there is Dave Strider. _He isn't supposed to be here for another few hours._ You open the door and as soon as you do, there is a poorly wrapped present shoved at you.

"Happy birthday Egderp. I got you a present. Open it when we get inside. I don't want you to get all emotional later."

You smile a large, toothy, smile. It was barely noticeable, but you can slightly see the corner of Dave's mouth go up a little bit. You go and show him up to your bedroom.

"Oh god. I'm dying. Dead. Dead. Dead!"

You look over and see Dave with mock horror on his face and faking a heart attack. He stumbles backwards out your door and then resumes his normal composure.

"Sorry dude. I can't be in that place without experiencing trauma. It hurts my cool."

He smirks and sits down on your bed.

"Now open that gift man. I spent 10 bucks on it and flew a few hundred miles to give it to you."

You sit down next to him and unwrap the poorly wrapped present he gave you. When you finish, there is a blue and white smuppet staring straight at you. You look over at Dave and then back at the smuppet.

"This was Dirk's present to you a few months ago."

"I still got you a present for your birthday. Now since this is a party, thing, how about we do something?"

You think for a second and then feel a large smile form on your face.

"Let's play party games!"

Automatically, Dave's face drops and he goes pale, well paler that is.

"Hell, fucking, no, Egbert."

You grab his hands and stick out your lip.

"Pleeaaassseeee Daaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeeee."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But-"

"I said no John."

You make your eyes big and stare at him.

"B-but, it's my birthday."

By the look on his face, you can tell that you've won.

"Fine. But nothing stupid. Got that?"

You smile largely and give a mock salute.

"Aye, aye, captain!"

"Yeah yeah, so what is it you want to play?"

"How, abouuutttt…"

"No."

"But I didn't even say it yet!"

"I could tell it would be stupid and/or dorky. So I get to choose the game."

You make a face, but no one argues against Dave when he has an idea. A few minutes later, he snaps his fingers.

"I got one. This is a game that Dirk used to play with his friends. They call it 'No Homo'."

"What are the rules?"

"No rules. But, to play the game you need only one other person. Then you each take turns doing some sorta-homo things to each other and you have to say 'No Homo' after each thing or else you lose. The longer you play the game, the more homo things you gotta do until someone either cringes away, or refuses to take a turn."

You stare blankly at him while you try to process what he just said.

"Oh! Okay! Sounds like fun!"

You smile a large, toothy, smile. But underneath your heart skips a beat. You have had a massive crush on your best friend for three years ever since he first visited you. This game may be your chance to show him your feelings. The next thing you know, you feel Dave's fingertips lightly brush the top of your thigh, causing you to jump and your face to go red. The very next thing you hear is Dave's laughter.

"Oh shit man! That was awesome! You nearly shit yourself! Oh god!"

The next few minutes are spent watching Dave trying to calm himself down and when he finally calms down he's still stifling laughter.

"Oh, by the way, no homo man. Your turn."

It takes you a second to process it but then you finally remember what you two were doing. You reach over and slide your hand up and down Dave's arm.

"No homo?"

Before you know it, Dave has tackled you to the floor and slides his hands up your shirt.

"I prefer to go straight for the win. So, no homo."

You stare up a Dave, trying to calm down your breathing. As you look up at him, you notice that that his glasses have slightly fallen down on his face and you can see part of his large, red eyes.

"Uh, uhm…"

You stutter for a few moments and then on impulse, you take off Dave's glasses and give him a peck on the forehead.

"No homo?"

He stares at you for a few moments before realizing what had just happened and a smirks plays on his lips.

"You play a dangerous game John."

The way he says this makes your heart skip a beat. His voice was low and sensual, but also sounded a bit dangerous at the same time. He slowly lowered himself to where your faces were inches apart. He looked at you through half-closed eyes and had a soft, but dark smile on his face.

"Can I tell you something?"

You could feel the warmth of his breath float across your cheeks.

"Do you remember the first time we met in person?"

"Uhuh, we were 14 and I was having my first piano recital. So you came all the way over here to support me."

He smirks ever so slightly.

"I've had a strange feeling since then. But I think I understand it now John."

"Understand what?"

The way your name sounded coming off his lips make your heart race. Every so slightly, Dave slowly lowers himself more until your noses are touching.

"I think you know what I mean."

Before you could respond, he softly places his lips atop of yours and the next thing you know, you could feel your lips moving along with his and the two of you stay like this for who knows how long. But when it finally ends, you feel that it was too short.

**A/N: Since this is a Homestuck fic, I wrote in second person. Just like the NepKat fic. I hope I did a good job. It was my first JohnDave one. I was really nervous about it. I hope you guys love it.**


End file.
